


Sauver les gens, chasser les monstres, une affaire de famille

by mariesondetre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, French Characters, French clichés, I had so much fun with this, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariesondetre/pseuds/mariesondetre
Summary: "Et maintenant, tu as l’image des frères Lefaucheux qui écoutent “Antisocial” sur les routes de Bretagne, coincés dans leur vieille DS et qui s’apprêtent à partir en chasse contre des Korrigans qui terrorisent un village."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tout est parti de ce post sur tumblr, où @petite-madame imaginait un casting à la française pour spn... j'ai tellement ri que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à écrire la fic qui va avec. J'espère que vous rigolerez aussi, et je vais essayer de poster la suite rapidement.
> 
> Sur tumblr, je suis là. Bisous !

La jauge de gasoil de la DS commençait à baisser. En arrivant dans la zone industrielle de Quimper, Didier repéra une station-service et s'arrêta pour faire le plein avant de chercher un hôtel Formule 1 pour la nuit. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent en ce moment pour se payer un Campanile. Stéphane, qui dormait depuis Lorient, se réveilla et s'étira. Pour une fois, Didier avait baissé le son de l'autoradio pour laisser dormir son frère – en même temps, il connaissait tellement par cœur les cassettes de Renaud et de Téléphone que Didier écoutait en boucle, que ça ne le réveillait même plus. Mais pas question pour autant pour Didier de mettre quelque chose de plus doux, genre Brel ou Barbara, même si Stéphane préférait ces chanteurs-là. Franchement, si Didier cédait, il aurait l'air de quoi ? Stéphane croirait que Didier lui avait pardonné la fois où il avait enregistré l'Aigle Noir au début de la première face de toutes ses cassettes, et c'est un truc qu'il ne lui pardonnerait tout simplement jamais. D'ailleurs ce jour-là, il l'avait laissé sur le bord de la route et était venu le récupérer deux heures plus tard, après avoir vidé deux ou trois canons dans un bistrot, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Bref, mieux valait se concentrer sur la prochaine chasse.

Une heure plus tard, installés dans leur chambre à l'Ibis Budget (ils n'avaient pas trouvé de Formule 1), ils regardèrent à nouveau l'extrait du JT de 13h de Jean-Pierre Pernaut qui leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient sur la piste d'une vouivre dans le Berry, vers Issoudun. D'après le présentateur, il y avait eu des incidents répétés dans divers supermarchés dans l'intérieur du Finistère : un Super U à Carhaix, un autre à Huelgoat, un Leclerc à Châteaulin... en tout, cinq magasins où des clients avaient eu des accidents bizarres. Une femme s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une armoire de surgelés, et personne ne comprenait comment. Une autre avait eu les doigts pris dans le tapis roulant de la caisse, et avait perdu deux phalanges. Le fabricant jurait qu'on n'avait plus vu ce genre d'incident depuis les années 80 quand de nouvelles normes de sécurité avaient été mises en place. Un homme âgé avait dû recevoir vingt-sept points de suture après que l'aquarium du rayon poissonnerie avait quasiment explosé tout seul, laissant échapper les crabes et les homards qu'il contenait. Les bestioles, sans doute un peu désorientées, avaient agrippé dans leurs pinces la première chose qui passait à leur portée – en l'occurrence, le mollet du monsieur – et ne l'avaient plus lâché... Bref, tout ça était suffisamment folklorique pour intéresser Jean-Pierre Pernaut, et aussi les frères Lefaucheux.

Depuis la mort de leur père, Jean Lefaucheux, Didier et Stéphane avaient continué la tradition familiale, la chasse aux monstres et aux créatures en tous genres qui peuplaient encore aujourd'hui les belles régions de France. Lutins, tarasques, bêtes apparentées à celle du Gévaudan, et bien sûr nombreux fantômes qui peuplaient les châteaux et manoirs partout dans le pays. Ils avaient même réussi à mettre la main sur un dahu (un dextrogyre, ceux avec les pattes plus courtes du côté gauche) qui posait des problèmes dans les Pyrénées en éparpillant les troupeaux de moutons. Les bergers croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un loup, ça avait fait beaucoup d'histoires avec les associations de protection de la faune, jusqu'à ce que les Lefaucheux règlent discrètement le problème en relocalisant le dahu dans une vallée isolée des Alpes. La dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus en Bretagne, quelques années auparavant, c'était pour un problème de fantôme, qui paraissait simple à l'origine jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'un Ankou était mêlé à l'affaire. Didier espérait ne plus jamais entendre le bruit des roues de charrette qui grincent.

Dès le lendemain, ils commencèrent à faire le tour des supermarchés où avaient eu lieu les incidents. En interrogeant les directeurs et les témoins, ils se rendirent compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, le magasin recevait une animation « crêpes et galettes » organisée par la même société. Avant d'aller interroger le dirigeant de cette société, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau dans un Courtepaille : Didier ne pouvait pas en croiser un sans réclamer son andouillette-frites traditionnelle. Il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Jicé. Ce dernier, Jean-Castiel de son vrai prénom, était un ange et leur meilleur ami. Il partageait son temps entre le Paradis et la Terre, où il rendait régulièrement visite aux deux frères. Il les aidait souvent dans leurs chasses, et en échange, ils l'aidaient à s'adapter aux coutumes humaines. Il avait un peu de mal à se faire aux bienséances sociales : il essayait de faire la bise aux hommes qu'il rencontrait au lieu de leur serrer la main, appelait un pain au chocolat « une chocolatine » parce qu'il avait entendu ça un jour qu'ils étaient en chasse près de Bordeaux, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les deux frères râlaient quand il n'y avait pas de volets aux fenêtres des chambres d'hôtels. Heureusement, sous l'influence de Didier, il aimait le munster et l'aligot, et s'était mis à aller chercher le pain tous les jours sans qu'on le lui demande. Ça compensait.

Après un bref échange de textos, Didier sursauta en voyant Jicé apparaître soudainement devant lui dans un coin retiré du parking du Courtepaille.

\- Oh, mec, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, putain ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Bonjour, Didier, répondit Jicé à sa façon solennelle habituelle.

Didier se perdit un instant dans les yeux de Jicé. Il se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment bleus, aussi bleus que la mer quand il fait vraiment très beau. Puis il se reprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser des trucs de gonzesse comme ça ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il était secrètement amoureux de l'ange. Pas du tout. Didier n'était pas une tapette, d'ailleurs, il était fan de rugby et grand supporter du Stade Français, et bien sûr du XV de France. Et il n'avait jamais fantasmé sur un joueur non plus. Même pas Michalak ou Chabal. Le rugby est un sport viril, évidemment. Ahem. Didier se reprit et expliqua rapidement l'affaire à Jicé.

\- Je vais rester pour vous aider, dit Jicé quand Didier eut terminé. J'ai un peu de temps et je ne vois pas vraiment quelle créature peut causer ces accidents...

Didier essaya de ne pas trop montrer à quel point il était ravi que l'ange reste quelques temps, et se contenta de lui donner un claque amicale sur l'épaule. Puis ils rejoignirent Stéphane dans la DS et se mirent en route pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette fameuse animation galettes de sarrazin.

  
  


 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On ne peut pas acheter le bonheur mais on peut acheter du fromage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989969) by [dragonrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey)




End file.
